popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fence
This is a story from ''Popeye'', the original series published by Dell in 1948. The series was later renamed to Popeye the Sailor as it continued with other publishers. It has also been reprinted in other comic books by other publishers since then. __TOC__ 'Synopsis' Popeye tries everything to keep Swee'Pea from wandering out of the yard. 'Plot' Popeye is outside calling for Swee'Pea. The more he searches, the more upset he becomes because he has told the boy time and time again not to leave the yard. Swee'Pea notices Popeye and realizes that he is in trouble. The youngster rushes past Popeye so he can get back home to fabricate an alibi for himself. Popeye follows him and continues the search throughout the house. He finds his "boy-kid" in the living room and proceeds to scold the rebellious youth. However, the little scamp already has his little ploy into play and begins to butter-up his 'dear sweet adopted pappy' with kind words. Popeye does not buy the act for a minute, but manages to control his temper. At this moment, Wimpy walks in to find Popeye at his wit's end. The sailor explains that he has done all he could to reason with the boy, with no success. Wimpy simply suggests putting a ball and chain around him. Popeye puts the now-shackled boy back out into the front yard, convinced that he can never escape with such a heavy weight on him. Yet the little guy uses big science to prove him wrong. Swee'Pea gets a board as a lever to catapult himself. When he jumps off the ball onto the other end of the board, he flies away and lands into a nearby pond to sink to the bottom. Fortunately, Popeye hears the cries for help and rushes out to rescue him. Next, Popeye uses an even bigger ball, more than two times bigger than him, to restrain the lad. It still does not work, however. This time, Swee'Pea somehow manages to roll the giant ball onto a little wagon to wander away from their yard. His wandering leads him down a very long, steep hill. Swee'Pea has a grand time on his trip until he smashes through a brick wall of the local jailhouse. Finally, Popeye does the sensible thing and builds a fence around the yard. This works wonderfully until a giant bird flies off with the boy clutched his claws. Hours later, the bird takes Swee'Pea out over the ocean. Wimpy and Popeye stay out well after dark looking for him, with no luck. That luck changes when King Blozo calls on the phone to say that Swee'Pea is six thousand miles away in his kingdom of Spinachovia. King Blozo plans to send him home on a plane so Popeye contacts his handyman, Mr. Joe, to improve the fence. When Popeye returns from the airport two days later, Swee'Pea sees the new and improved fence: the master fence maker's enclosure is completely around and over the house! Last Updated: / / Category:Comics